Rumah tangga ChanBaek
by Baek-krimer kental manis
Summary: [PROLOG] "Ya... Dan kau adalah yang terbaik, manis ku " Chanyeol berucap diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir plum sang kekasih. "Agar kau tak berpaling... Akan ku buat diriku sesempurna mungkin untuk mu, suami ku..." - Byun Baekhyun ChanBaek fic! BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN AI! MARIAGE LIFE! MPREG! SEKALI LAGI MPREG! DONT LIKE? DONT READ


**Rumah Tangga ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim telah berganti...

Perlahan tumpukan salju yang melapisi permukaan tanah mulai mencair seiring dengan meningginya matahari pagi itu.

Tak ada lagi pemandangan hamparan salju putih yang biasa Baekhyun jumpai setiap harinya. Ranting pohon yang awalnya tak berdaun seakan tak hidup kini kembali memperlihatkan eksistensinya.

Tak ada yang seindah musim semi... Dimana kau bisa menemukan pohon-pohon dengan daun baru yang menyegarkan, dimana kau bisa mencium wangi bunga khas musim semi disetiap sudutnya.

Baekhyun terbangun pagi sekali. Kaki jenjang putihnya melangkah riang, membuka tirai yang melapisi jendela kamar, membuatnya seketika menyipitkan mata saat sinar mentari pagi berlomba memasuki retina matanya.

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir tipisnya, tubuh mungil yang tenggelam dalam balutan kemeja kebesaran itu antusias menatap bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

"Indah sekali..." Gumamnya antusias.

"Seindah dirimu..."

"Eung?" Baekhyun menoleh saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang, membisikan kata 'selamat pagi' dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di pelipisnya.

"Chanyeollie~" panggilnya.

"Hnn..." Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sempit namja dipelukannya.

"Chanyeollie sudah bangun? Ah apa Chanyeollie ternganggu karena aku terlalu berisik? Maafkan aku, tidak akan aku ulangi~" ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan. Kedua tangannya bertaut, kebiasaannya ketika ia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak sama sekali, sayang" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, sebelum membalik tubuh Baekhyun, menghadapnya.

Ia tersenyum, menampilkan single dimple-nya yang menawan, membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan di mata Baekhyun.

Mata kecil milik si mungil menelusur, menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya, mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, bibir, leher, dada bidang sampai ke perut berotot milik Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya ia sadar, kalau ternyata kekasih tampannya itu tidak memakai pakaian.

Baekhyun merona, ia menunduk malu. "Chanyeollie tidak memakai baju" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Lalu?" tangan kekar itu menarik Baekhyun mendekat, memenjara tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan mesra yang melingkar dipinggang ramping si namja lebih pendek.

"Umm... Tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun berucap pelan, ia semakin merona saat melihat Chanyeol hanya menggunakan celana dalam yang menutupi area pribadinya.

Si mungil tak lagi menunduk, tapi membuang wajahnya kesamping. Kemana pun asal tidak menatap pangeran tampan dihadapannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah namja mungilnya, tangannya terulur mengusak pelan surai brown lembut milik Baekhyun sebelum kemudia menangkup pipi chubby itu, mengangkatnya hingga kedua mata kecil itu kembali bertabrak pandang dengan miliknya.

"Kenapa wajah mu memerah, um?" Ibu jari miliknya mengusap kedua pipi memerah Baekhyun dan dengan malu Baekhyun berucap,

"Aku maluu..."

Namja yang lebih tinggi kembali terkekeh. "Kenapa malu, eum? Kau bahkan sudah melihatnya semalam kan?"

"Ya tetap saja malu~" gumam Baekhyun, dengan kedua pipi yang masih memerah itu ia memeluk tubuh dihadapannya, lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada bidang lelaki yang baru saja menikahinya dua hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, ada saja tingkah kekasihnya yang membuatnya gemas.

"Tapi kau tidak malu saat semalam mendesah dibawah ku 'kan?"

"Chanyeoll~~" Baekhyun merengek malu dalam dekapan sang kekasih, membuat namja jangkung itu kembali tertawa pelan.

Bagi Chanyeol, menggoda Baekhyun adalah sebuah agenda yang tidak boleh di lewatkan setiap harinya, kkkk. Lihat, betapa mmenggemaskannya Baekhyun saat ini, dengan kedua pipi gempal miliknya yang berhias rona merah, jjangan lupa senyum malu dan kedua mata sipit yang tak berani membalas tatapan kagumnya itu, kkk.

Lucu sekali...

"Desahan mu adalah yang terbaik, tapi—"

Tangan besar Chanyeol menelusur, menyentuh sepanjang garis punggung si pujaan hati sebelum kemudian terhenti tepat diatas bokong milik Baekhyun, merematnya pelan, menghasilkan sebuah lenguhan lirih dari si namja lebih mungil.

"Kau dan tubuh naked mu adalah yang paling terbaik" bisiknya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggelinjang karena ulah Chanyeol yang kini tengah menggigit-gigit pelan cupingnya.

"Mmm..." mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam sejenak. "Bukankah memang kewajibanku untuk membuat mu terpukau dengan tubuhku saat aku tak mengenakan apapun?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, kembali memberi sedikit jarak agar bisa menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang kini tengah mendongak menatapnya.

"Ya... Dan kau adalah yang terbaik, manis ku~" ucapnya diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir plum sang kekasih.

"Agar kau tak berpaling... Akan ku buat diriku sesempurna mungkin untuk mu, suami ku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coming soon~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps: tolong jangan diketawain :v biasa nulis ff sampah cem mantan terus bangting stir(?) bikin ff pake bahasa baku dengan format bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar sesuai kbbs(?) itu agak sulit ya :v**

 **Ya gue harap readers suka yaa, alhamdulillah juga kalo ada yang mau baca mah :v**

 **Lagi suka sama ChanBaek Mariage life kkk ada yang bisa rekomen ff cb mariage life? Tapi yang manis, unyu unyu gituu**

 **Ah ya, mau promo grup sekaliann.. Ada yang bikin grup di line, belom ada isinya sih. Kekira ada yang mau join gak? Kalo ada kasih aja id kalian sama gue, bisa lewat pm atau di review, nanti otomatis gue invite kok.**

 **Okay see you next time^^**

 **With love,**

 **Baek-krimer kental manis**


End file.
